Silver Lining
by IM4H50
Summary: Steve and Catherine's only chance to set things right. Will they take the chance and find happiness that they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey, everyone. I love Hawaii Five-0. This story is Steve/Catherine centric but of course, other characters are in it. You can't have a Steve story without Danny right? I definitely like Catherine and I don't know why the show decided to write her character as such. So for those sad souls, missing Steve/Catherine like me, this is for you guys. English is not my first language, so please go easy on me. Please review if you get a change, all feedback are appreciated.**

* * *

It was late Friday evening when Five-0 coordinated a raid on the suspected warehouse harboring a drug cartel group. With the assistance from HPD and SWAT team, the raid ended in the favor of Five-0.

"Great job, everyone." Steve congratulated as he walked out the warehouse, relieved about the raid that went well without unnecessary bloodshed.

Steve stopped and stood in front of the team. "I have good news for you guys, I have spoken to the Governor, and we have the rest of the weekend off."

Danny shrugged with a grim expression. "Last time you said that, I got a call on a Saturday morning."

"This time it is different, HPD will lead if there's any emergency. Go, get the hell out of here. I don't need you until 9 am on Monday."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice." Kono smiled. "I have rest of the weekend planned with Adam."

"Same here. Finally a weekend gateway with Abby." Chin smiled as well.

Steve smiled, feeling happy for both Chin and Kono. "What are you waiting for? Go." Steve waved towards the cousins before he turned around, facing Danny who was staring back at him.

"What?" Steve questioned.

"You know the invitation is still open."

"Danny, you taking Grace and Charlie to Jersey to visit your parent. It's a family vacation. What am I doing to do?"

"First of all, you are a family. Next, you will have something to do for a weekend. Third, you know my mother loves you. So, you can come with us."

Steve smiled, touched with Danny's words. He knew Danny meant all those words that he have said. "I know, but I have plans for the weekend."

"Oh, you have plans for the weekend," Danny crossed his arms against his chest, "Mind sharing with me? Because I don't want to take a flight to Jersey, just to get a call that you have blown up yourself."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Can you at least for once have a little faith in me?"

Danny didn't move, stood still, waiting for a reply.

Steve shook his head. "I have plans with Nahele alright?"

"Nahele? That's good."

"What? Do you want to call Nahele? Check on the plan?" Steve was getting annoyed.

"No, No." Danny shook his head. "I trust you."

"Thank you. Now, go. Get the hell out before I pin you with the paperwork."

"Hey, I disappearing within seconds. Be safe okay."

"Just go, Danny and hey, send my regards to your mom."

"Will do. Call me if…"

"Danny, I will think about you the whole time." Steve grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked towards his car.

Steve waved as Danny pulled over. The moment the car vanished out of the Steve's sight, his smiled died.

He lied, there were no plans with Nahele. Of course, he would love to stop by and check on the boy, but there were no pre-planned meetings.

Steve just wanted to be alone, left alone for be exact.

He was exhausted, physically, mentally and also emotionally. After helping the HPD and SWAT to clear the area and a mountain of paperwork for the particular case, Steve drove back home.

Steve unlocked the door, walked in, locked the door, and without turning the lights on, Steve leaned on the door. The house looked empty, and it felt empty as well.

Steve walked forward and sat on the couch, he doesn't look forward to the weekend. After all, he doesn't have anyone for now. Steve closed his eyes, for once. He missed her, despite after all that had happened, after six months, he still missed Catherine. She was the one, Steve has a feeling that she always will the one.

Steve opened his eyes and sighed. His much-loved house was awfully silent and it was a little too much take in.

Steve walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman standing near the beach through his lanai door.

His hands automatically went to his gun. Carefully, very quietly, he opened the door and walked towards the woman with his gun trained on the her back.

Halfway through the way, Steve pulled down his gun when he saw the hair.

He knew who it was, but he didn't want to believe it.

Steve cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned around and his heart skipped a beat.

"Steve."

"Catherine." It was barely a whisper. "What are you doing here?" He tried to get a good look at her despite the absence of light.

As usual, Catherine was herself, except for the coat she was wearing. It seemed unnecessary and certainly big on her.

Catherine was struggling for words.

Steve felt his breath taken away for a second when her hands down to her belly.

Catherine was pregnant.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it : ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

"Can we-"

"I…"

They started speaking at the same time. Steve smiled and Catherine chuckled.

Catherine cleared her throat. "Can we talk inside, my legs crapping really bad."

Steve was alarmed. "Sure, sure. Let's get in." Steve held out his hand which she took gratefully. With Catherine hand clinging to his, Steve walked back to his house supporting her.

As he turned on the lights, Steve helped her to sit in the chair. Steve still couldn't figure out much, all seemed to be a little out of focus.

"Would you like something to drink?" Steve offered despite his inability to judge the situation.

"A glass of water would be nice." Catherine answered as she smiled.

"Here." Steve handed over the glass of water and sat across of her.

An awkward silent filled in the kitchen for a moment and Steve was obviously clueless so, Catherine started first.

She cleared her throat again. She was clearly nervous herself. "You still couldn't figure it out, don't you?"

Steve nodded. "Honestly, I'm surprised to see you, confused to be exact. So, please enlighten me."

Catherine sighed. She knew it would be an interesting conversation. "As you can see, I'm pregnant."

Steve continued to look at her expectantly, still, couldn't come up with a conclusion.

"Steve," Catherine called, softly. "It's yours."

"Hmm." His eyes grew wide as he stammered.

'Steve, I'm pregnant with your child." Catherine said it without any break in between.

Steve was taken aback, he was frozen for a moment. He was shocked, breathless. "Are you sure?"

Catherine nodded. "I only found out two months after I left Hawaii. I was on an assignment when everything about my health was out of order. I took a pregnant test and found out that I was pregnant."

Steve mentally made the calculation of the time frame. Last time he saw her was six months ago.

But, Steve still couldn't get the things inserted in his stubborn brain, he contemplated on asking the next question, but asked it anyway.

"Are you sure…it's mine?" He never meant to hurt her, but he needed to know.

Catherine nodded again. "I certainly haven't been with anyone since I left Hawaii or before that. You were the only one, so I'm positive."

Steve shook his head. "I don't understand. Why didn't you come sooner? Why wait for four months in between?"

Catherine sighed. "Because I needed time to extract myself from the assignment. CIA said it's too risky, so they asked me to choose, either the baby or the job."

"You chose to keep it?" Steve asked, surprised.

Catherine nodded, as she wiped the tear away. "You have the right to know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I freaked out, honestly I didn't know what am I doing. A lot of people suggested abortion." Catherine cradled her belly before she looked back at Steve. "But I just couldn't. It's the best things ever happened to me, so I wanted to keep it. But I was scared to come back to you."

"Why?" Steve questioned.

"Because you said you will move forward and I don't want to walk in and ruin your happiness in case you have found one."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "Why come now?"

"I have time to think about a lot of things." Catherine wiped her tears again. "I have lied to you before but I just couldn't lie to you about this. I know despite all the differences between us, both of us would want the best for the baby."

Steve was speechless. Firstly, he was still shocked Catherine was pregnant with his child.

"Steve." She called again, she knew he was slightly overwhelmed with the news. "The real reason I come is of course, other than telling you're going to have a child, I want you to have a chance to involve in the baby's life. I want the baby to grow up knowing the father."

Steve breathed unevenly.

"But of course, I would understand if you don't want. I wouldn't want to burden you. I just want you to know. You have the right to know and I decided it would be better if you know it directly from me."

She started to stand up.

"Wait, wait." Steve got up first and held her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my hotel." She smiled with her teary eyes. "You need time to think about it, of course I understand."

"Stay here tonight," Steve said suddenly. "It's late. You can stay in the guest room. I have the rest of the weekend, we can talk about this." Steve continued.

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to stay but she was tired and wondered if she has any energy left to go back to her hotel. "I don't want to…"

"You won't." Steve smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs..." Steve stopped and looked at her.

Catherine chuckled and Steve felt a pit in his stomach hearing her laughter. He missed it.

"I will take the couch, don't worry about it. I don't think I have any energy left to walk upstairs. It's okay."

"But, it's not comfortable." Steve defended. "You already said your legs is crapping." Steve didn't know when he was overprotective of her, maybe after she told that she was pregnant with his child.

"I will be fine," Catherine said. "Thank you though."

"Cath." He called her nickname, just the way he would always love to call her and Catherine froze. She never thought he would call her as such after what happened between them.

Without any warning, Steve took her right arm around his shoulders and scooped her legs and carried her in bridal style.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I will get you upstairs." Steve said before he climbed the stairs carefully and gently laid her on the bed. "You get some rest, I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Catherine said and called back when he was at the door. "Steve."

"Yeah, you need anything?" He asked casually.

Catherine shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I glad you came actually. I would have been upset if I didn't know about this."

Steve shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still shocked but we will work things out. Tonight, get some sleep first. Goodnight, Catherine."

"Goodnight, Steve." She lay down back on her bed when she heard the door being closed.

Steve closed her door, walked a little further and sat on the staircase. Steve breathed out rather loudly.

He has an interesting weekend ahead of him, that's for sure.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Sorry, it took a while to update. For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

Steve couldn't sleep. He rolled on his bed just like just like how wild thoughts were rolling in his mind.  
Catherine was just next door, pregnant with his child. His child. The word seemed so awkward, but not as awkward as he first heard of it.

Steve pushed himself up and leaned on his pillow. Was he ready to be a father?

Steve continued to torture himself with uncomforting thought, unaware when sleep actually pulled him in.

Steve woke up bright and early as usual. He went to a swim, freshen up himself and come down to the kitchen to find Catherine making herself a cup of tea.

"Hey, good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She smiled. "I made you a cup too."

"When do you starting drinking tea?" Steve asked, curious.

"Since I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Steve closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I still can't get the thing in my head."

"It's' okay. You should have seen me when I first find out." Catherine smiled. "I didn't know what I was doing half of the time. So, I understand."

"Catherine, can we talk?" Steve asked, hopefully, she was up for it.

"Of course," Catherine said and followed Steve to the front couch.

"Cath, I have thought a lot and honestly, I don't what am I going to do, but I want to be part of this."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you. The baby will be lucky to have you."

Steve smiled. "Thank you. So, how far are you?"

"Six months. 24th week to be exact. I didn't know for sure if it's a boy or a girl because my doctor, she can't get a clear view of the baby's genitals."

"Oh,…it's okay. What's the plan? What you want to do?" Steve asked he needed to know.

"I talked to my former house owner before I come here. She said she could find me a house, but I have to wait for at least few weeks, so I'm staying in the hotel for now. I'm obviously not working, not planning to until I deliver. I have some saving. Maybe after delivery, I will find some job here."

"You don't have to stay in the hotel, you can stay here, in the guest room."

"I can't stay here." Catherine shook her head.

"Why not?" Steve questioned. "I'm just trying to help."

"Steve, I know you want to help, but I can't stay here. It's your house, you have a life…"

"If you are wondering if there is anyone, there's no one, Catherine. So, you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh," Catherine said simply, she didn't know what to say. "Ahh, I have my first appointment here in Hawaii for the ultrasound today afternoon, would you…do you…"

"I would like to come, Catherine."

* * *

The weekend went on well, with Steve and Catherine talking about everything in the world except for their relationship and how they go moving forward.

And before he knew it, he was back to his office on Monday morning earlier than anyone else. Steve smiled as he held the ultrasound picture.

He wondered how he could find himself to be crazily attached to the black and white picture. One picture that was about to change his life, perhaps in a good way.

 _"Congratulation, it's a boy."_

The statement made his smile even brighter but his smile died a little when he thought about Catherine. He was happy to finally able to see her, but at the same time, he wanted to be angry with her for all the heartbreak she has put him through but he just couldn't because he still loved her.

Steve sighed. Things were way too complicated.

His mental rant was put to an end when he heard the laughter coming from the hallway. He quickly folded the picture and kept in his pocket.

Steve walked out. "Hey, how was weekend guys?"

"It was perfect," Kono answered.

"Double the awesome for me," Chin said.

"Grace and Charlie had a good time. I had a good time too." Danny said as he patted Steve on his back. "How about yours?"

"Quite the opposite. I had a hostage situation yesterday. Don't worry, it ended well."

"What are you talking about? Why didn't you call us?" Chin questioned in surprise.

"Because I promised a quiet weekend, so I take this one for the team. Don't worry, you guys own me big one for this."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh come on."

"You okay, Boss? Looks like you could use some sleep." Kono studied Steve's tired face.

"I'm good. We have a case waiting for us. Come on." Steve walked towards the smart table.

The others shrugged towards each other, choosing to drop the subject for that moment but Danny knew something was off.

For the next two day, Steve was quiet and occasionally stepped away for private phone calls. The case keeping them on the edge of the seat, so Danny kept in his mind to confront his friend once they call the case off for good.

Finally, they were able to pull out a confession and hence the case was closed.

"Again, good work guys." Steve complimented. "Let's go home and get some sleep," Steve spoke as he replied a text message from Catherine. As he finished replying and tug his phone back into his pocket, Steve looked up only to meet with the three pairs of eyes, staring back at him with questions.

"What is it?" Steve asked, confused.

"Of course, we can all go back and sleep but we would sleep better once you tell us what's going on?"

"What you mean what's going on?"

"Really Steven? Are you going to act stupid? You think we don't know how different you are after the weekend?"

Chin stepped in front, ignoring Danny's rambling. "You know you can tell us anything, Steve."

"Yes, Boss. We are just worried." Kono said, joining in the conversation.

Steve smiled, genuinely touched by their concern. "I'm fine. It's just something I have to deal on my own for now, but I will tell you, maybe just not yet."

"Okay, fine," Danny said. "I sure it must have something to do with the navy, its classified thing."

Both Chin and Kono chuckled. They knew how much Danny get annoyed with the classified word.

"It's not a classified matter, Danny."

"Then, unclassified it for me." Danny shrugged.

Steve sighed, breathed out before he told them. "It's Catherine."

All three of them raised their eyebrows when Steve mentioned the name. "How about her?" Danny asked and answered before Steve could say anything. "Wait, don't tell me that she is back in Hawaii."

Steve remained silent and Danny got the answer. Danny sighed this time. "What would she possibly want this time?"

"She wanted to tell me something."

"What could she possibly tell you? She told a lot of things when she dumped you and went away."

"Well Danny, things are a little different now."

"Oh, really?" Danny crossed his arms against his chest. He will damned if he let Catherine hurt Steve again. "How different it is?"

"She is pregnant with my child."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

Danny took two beers from the mini fridge in Steve's office, waited for Steve to finish his phone call. He figured it would be Catherine on the other side but it turned out a different person when Steve mentioned Lou Grover's name. Once Steve ended his call, Danny handed one of the beer to Steve and sat beside him on the couch.

"Grover?" Danny asked for confirmation.

Steve nodded.

"Did he told you when he's coming back from Chicago?"

"It's family emergency so I told him to take all time he needs."

"Of course." Danny nodded. He knew Grover very well, the man wouldn't have taken a leave first of all, but if he taking more one week, it must be one hell of a family emergency.

"So…" Danny began after taking few sips of beer in utter silence. "About Catherine."

"There's nothing to discuss, Danny." Steve took a sip of his beer. "We are doing this together for the baby. I can't run away from my responsibility."

"Of course. I'm obviously not asking you to step away, I will kill you myself if you even dare to drop your responsibility as a father."

Steve smiled hearing Danny's rant.

"I'm here to talk about you, your feeling. How are you holding up?" Danny asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh come on, with all the secrecy. I know you loved her, still do."

Steve stared back at his friend.

"What? Are you going to say otherwise? I know you still have feelings for her, so you don't have to be all macho on me." Danny narrowed his eyes to Steve, the only one in the team would dare to touch and talk about Steve's sensitive issue.

Steve sighed.

"Am I right or wrong?" Danny pestered.

"Yes. I still do have feelings for her, but it's complicated, Danny."

"Now, tell me what is going on with you and Catherine?" Danny asked, not that he wanted to intrude his best friend's personal life, but he needed to know Steve's stand on this matter. He will not allow his best friend to get hurt again.

Steve gave Danny one confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are obviously living together."

"Together in the same house but different rooms, Danny.

"So, you mean there's nothing happening?" Danny shrugged.

Steve sighed. "No, there nothing happening between us. We're just in together for the baby." Steve took another sip of his beer.

"I'm going to stay out of this because one, she is pregnant, two, it's your personal matter, but one more time she hurt you, she is going to see all whole different side of Danny but as long as you're happy, I'm happy. We're good?"

Steve chuckled as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such noble friend. "Thanks, Danno."

* * *

Steve went back home after his small chat with Danny. Like he said to Danny, he doesn't quite know how to work out things together with Catherine but for now, he has a lot of things to deal, first on the list, being a father.

Steve walked in the house to find Catherine fallen asleep on the couch with one bedtime story book laid spread on her lap.

By the time, Steve carefully took the book from her, Catherine jerked away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Steve apologized as he sat beside her.

"It's okay. I must have fallen asleep." Catherine rubbed her face.

"What were you doing?" Steve looked through the book.

"I was just reading him a story. I heard that reading aloud during pregnancy provides a soothing sound for the baby to tune into while resting and growing. Moreover, reading aloud can acclimate children to the sounds of their parent's voice."

Steve listened carefully as he flipped through the book and found a story he used to like when he was young. Steve was particularly attracted to the sentence 'reading aloud can acclimate children to the sounds of their parent's voice'. Turning to Catherine, Steve asked, "Can I read him one?"

Catherine smiled as she leaned in on the couch, making herself comfortable. "Of course. I'm sure he would be thrilled." She continued to listen as Steve read from the book.

Halfway through the story, her smile dropped and she gasped suddenly.

Steve stopped reading and look at Catherine worriedly. "Catherine?"

Without saying anything, she quickly grabbed one of his hand and held it against her belly. "Can you feel that?"

Steve frowned at first but took in a sharp breath when he felt a sharp movement against his hand. "Wow."

"He hasn't been moving a lot but now, I think he is getting used to his father's voice," Catherine said as she looked down to the belly.

Steve knew women look different, probably said to be glowing when they are pregnant and perhaps for the first time, Steve had a good look of Catherine. She was looking exceptionally beautiful and her face was partially glowing.

"Steve…" Catherine was saying something and Steve quickly shifted his gaze and looked back to the book, hopefully, his emotions don't betray him.

* * *

Time moved on, and to Steve's amazement, they were stepping in Catherine's eighth month. Roughly calculating, just another few more weeks, and they would have a bundle of joy in their hands. The thought itself was driving Steve on the edge. Danny and the others were teasing him mercilessly, always publicizing the arrival of so called, baby seal but Steve was thankful, they never crossed the line. They never really talked about Catherine's issue. They knew he was having a hard time finding his way, especially Danny. Danny had been nothing but a lifeline in need, guiding him, preparing him to take up the responsibility of a father. Steve hated the feeling of uncertainty, he had started to feel like he was home again, he like going back home early to spend time with Catherine. Steve nor Catherine never acknowledged their internal feeling to each other, they were good covering up everything, anything came up, the saving line was, 'we are in this together for the baby'.

Coming back home early again, Steve was ready to put the uncertainty feelings out of place. He needed to get things straight with her. He was done torturing himself. He needed answers for his thousand questions and he knew wouldn't find one if he didn't start asking.

He was ready to ask, ready to find out if there was a second chance.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

As usual, Steve quietly stepped into the house, worried if he would startle Catherine. Steve frowned when he didn't find her on the couch, like most of the time she would be. Locking the door, Steve climbed up the stairs and sneaked a look into her room.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted. Having a duvet to cover her, she leaned on the pillow. "I know I promised dinner, but I was so tired…"

"Hey, don't worried about it." Steve stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She waved her hands, easing Steve from worrying. "How was your day?" She asked casually.

"My day was good, but I …" Steve looked and caught the her slightly red-teared eyes, which she was trying to hide. Ignoring the fact that he had caught the detail, Steve continued. "just couldn't focus."

Catherine leaned forward. "Why? What happened?"

"It's just that…" Steve took a sharp intake of breath. "there's an issue I keep on thinking about. I just couldn't find an answer."

"What it is about if you don't mind me asking?" Catherine's eyes conveyed genuine concern.

"It's about us."

The answer she got, to be honest, surprised her. She never thought he would thinking about her, about them. Having no reply to give, Catherine chose silence.

"Catherine, I know we never talked about us, how things are going to be but the brutal truth is few more weeks, he's going to be here, and we can't pretend anymore. Want it or not, we need to get things straight between us."

Catherine nodded, understanding. "I know. Steve, I know I have hurt you more than you ever trust me, but I need you to believe me that I wouldn't hurt you when it comes to the baby's matter That's why I'm here first of all. I respect you, taking care of me when I need the most and I promise I wouldn't take advantage of it."

"Thank you, Catherine. I respect your honesty, but you're not the only one at mistake here. I …" Steve sighed. "I wasn't really honest myself."

Catherine frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I never really told you how much you meant to me," Steve spoke quietly and tears were welling up in Catherine's eyes.

"Maybe for once, if I have made things clearer, given you the hope to lean on to me. If I told you that I need you…" Steve looked into Catherine and whispered, "that I still love you, maybe you wouldn't have left."

Catherine blinked and let the tears to flow down her cheeks freely.

"I missed you, Catherine."

"I missed you too," Catherine sobbed.

Steve moved to the front and brought Catherine into a hug. She clung to him, crying over his shoulder. Steve let his fingers trail down her back and moved his thumb in circles over her back.

They hugged for a long time, and Steve finally pulled back a little and looked into her wet eyes.

"Catherine, whatever happened, it hurt and I don't want to live there anymore. Things may work out or it may not, but right now, I have a second chance and I want to take it…if you want it too…"

Catherine closed her eyes and cried silently. She never in a million times thought that he would allow her in his life again. He still loved her, like she does, but why things never worked out the way they wanted in the first place.

Steve watched Catherine as she cried silently. He knew women are emotional during their pregnancy, and maybe he had overwhelmed her with his words.

"Maybe we should…" He wanted to say, to finish was he wanted to say but he couldn't when he felt her soft lips on his.

It was a gentle and sweet kiss, too sweet perhaps in his definition.

They pulled apart and Catherine pressed her forehead against Steve's.

Steve kept his arms around Catherine. He felt very comfortable having her in his arms. "Cath, I need you to know that I'm not doing this for the baby, I want us, and I want you, I want to you to be clear on that."

Steve could feel her nodding against his forehead. Steve pulled her away, facing her, looking into her eyes. "I'm talking about taking the second chance, how come you don't say anything?"

Catherine wiped her tears and chuckled slightly. "Really, sailor? My kiss didn't say anything to you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes as he smirked. "You know it's been a while, I think I'm losing my touch. Why don't you give me another one and I will figure out what it's telling me?"

Catherine smiled, before she pulled him closer to her, feeling his lips on hers again, again and again, perhaps for a long time that night.

* * *

Catherine smiled as she stood in the room they have selected for the baby. She smiled wider when she thought about how things have been for the past one week after their call to take the second chance. She had never felt any happier in her entire life.

One hand on her fully grown baby bump and one hand on the wall, Catherine looked around, double checked if they have missed anything, if everything was ready for the baby.

"Cath…" She could hear Steve calling.

"In here, Steve."

A few seconds later, Steve walked in, "Whatcha doing here, babe? I was looking all over the house." He walked over and stood beside her, having his arms around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Catherine smiled. "Nothing, just checking."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Steve looked down to her.

"I am but we will manage. We have a Navy Seal in the house, what can go wrong?" Catherine smirked.

"Funny." Steve smiled before he picked up his buzzing phone. "McGarrett."

Catherine waited as Steve answered the call. She knew a case was waiting for him by the looks of his face and his words confirmed.

"I have to go."

"Go ahead. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Steve confirmed.

"Positive," Catherine told him. "Oh, and don't forget, you still haven't told me the name you have chosen for the baby."

Steve shrugged. "You said I get to choose."

"I did," Catherine nodded. "Don't you think mommy have the right to know."

"Well, mommy will know when the time comes." Steve smiled, before he bent down, kissed her baby bump, "Be good for mommy, okay? Daddy's going to go for work." Steve looked back up, kissed Catherine's forehead, and kissed her lips once. "Love you,"

"Love you too, be safe," Catherine said.

Steve smiled. "Always," Steve said before he walked out of the room.

Catherine took a few steps to the left and sat on the recliner. Catherine smiled thinking about the change she had noticed in Steve, in their relationship since the so-called 'second chance'.

Ever since that night, they have opened up about their feelings more, making things the right way. Steve particularly, had never left a day without telling 'I love you' to her, not that she was complaining. She just admired how powerful those words are and how it does wonders for her, on their relationship.

She never believed nor experienced any second chances in her life. Right now, she has one, she doesn't intend to lose it at any cost.

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

Kono looked puzzled when she saw Danny being held closely by Chin and Lou each on his side. She frowned when all she could remember was, her boss telling her that the take-down went smoothly. Worried if Danny could have hurt at any point, she quickly hurried from the smart table.

Chin smiled and waved his hand, trying to ease Kono's worry.

"What happened?" She still asked, looking at Steve who was walking behind them.

"Danny is just being Danny," Steve rolled his eyes, annoyed and walked over to the smart table.

"Oh…" Kono still couldn't get the point. "Guys, can somebody talk English here?"

Both Lou and Chin laughed, which irritated her more, not knowing what had happened.

"He waited for backup," Danny whispered he sat on a vacant chair.

"What?" Kono quizzed.

"Steve, he waited for backup. He actually listened to me, waited for actual backup to arrive for the take-down." Danny repeated.

Kono in amazement looked at Steve for confirmation to which he rolled his eyes again.

"What happened today should be written in history, Steve McGarrett, the freaking ninja Seal, waited for actual backup." Danny still couldn't digest what happened back during the take-down.

"It's not a big deal. You said, the suspect was armed and dangerous, so I took precautions." Steve tried to defend himself.

"It is a big deal, Steve," Chin said.

"I agree," Lou said next. "You talking about taking precautions to us, that word is even not in your dictionary."

Kono smiled brightly. "Okay, guys. You all know the meaning of this. Come on, give it to me." She opened her hands out.

It was Steve's turn to look on, not knowing what she meant. Steve frowned when he saw Danny, Chin, and Lou, all took $20 and gave to her.

"Guys, fill me in?" Steve asked, looking like a kid lost in a funfair.

"Oh, it's a bet we have having, clearly, Kono has won," Chin answered.

"Ahh." Steve crossed his arms against his chest. "How come I didn't know anything about this so called bet?"

All the others remained silent and Steve got the answer. "It was about me, isn't it?"

Again, all looked like a complete idiot, ignoring the fact Steve just caught them red-handed.

"Okay, tell me what it was about, maybe we all will laugh together, or don't tell me, each of you will to do my paperwork, separately for two weeks."

"What?" Kono raised her eyebrows.

"That's pure evil, brah," Chin commented.

"How about we pretend all these never happened and go back home?" Lou suggested.

"I like the idea." Danny nodded.

"Fine. My paperwork for two weeks." Steve shrugged. This was one of the times, he loved being the head of the team.

"What?"

"No."

"That's not fair."

"Hey, you can't do it."

All protested at the same time.

"I'm listening." Steve looked at his teammates, waiting at least for one to come clean.

"Okay, fine," Danny admitted first. "We were talking about whether the upcoming future baby seal will actually change you. We all saw the signs, you were getting soft, so we had this bet on how soft you're going to be." Danny finished without a break, waiting for his friend's reply.

"Oh…" Steve nodded. "So, the idea, I'm trying to be safe, wanting to go back alive to my son is a bet for you guys?"

All felt like a punch in a gut when Steve questioned them.

"Steve, we're sorry," Chin said, genuinely. "We know we crossed the line, but we never meant anything to hurt you."

"Steven, we…"

"I can't believe you guys can make fun of all these. You know how much my life has changed, how I'm struggling to adapt to it, and you guys can still make fun of it?"

"Come on, McGarrett. We weren't making fun." Lou tried.

"Yeah, Boss. It was not our intention at all."

Steve looked hurt or pretended to look hurt. He knew they never meant anything serious, just having fun and it doesn't mean he can't have some fun as well.

One moment of creepy silence filled in and the next moment, Steve grinned widely.

All the others looked surprised at Steve's sudden change of expression.

"I can't believe this," Steve spoke, smiling. "I still can surprise you guys sometimes, looks like I still fit as the team leader."

"Ah, jeez." All of them exhaled in relief.

"I'm heading back home." Steve walked a few steps to the front and turned back to his team. "Oh, and I wasn't joking about the two weeks paperwork."

All looked back at Steve in pure terror.

"Do I still look soft? I bet I do." Steve winked. "Have fun, guys." Steve waved and walked out of the office with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

Catherine controlled her breathing when she felt another contraction. She tried to keep herself calm but it isn't working. There was still one week before her due date but the frequent contraction was suggesting otherwise.

Feeling anxious, Catherine reached and gripped the phone on the coffee table. She was just wanted to press the speed dial when she heard the familiar sound of truck approaching.

Feeling safe by the sound, knowing who was coming, Catherine kept her breathing rhythm as normal as possible.

"Steve…Steve!" She called out, the pain was getting over the board and it was time to do something about it.

"Cath." Steve raced in. "What's up?" Steve asked, running to her, concerned.

Catherine quickly gripped Steve's hand. "I think we have to go to the hospital."

Steve raised his eyebrows but took the situation in control. "Okay, come on." He gently helped her from the couch. He was nervous himself.

* * *

Catherine gripped Steve's hand tightly when she felt another contraction. Knowing was she was going through, Steve silently rubbed her back. Catherine has been in labor for the past six long hours, and Steve had never left her side.

Dr. Brittney who has been accompanying them for the past six hours, walked in again to check on Catherine, followed by another nurse.

"You know, if you tell me it's not the time yet, I'm already planned on cutting myself open." Catherine chuckled despite the pain.

Being completely understanding of the situation, she came forward and checked Catherine again. "Looks like it's a go, you're ready to push?"

There was a rush of movement around them, nurses were getting ready and Dr. Brittney took her position and smiled encouragingly. "On my count. Breath and push."

Steve looked at Catherine, holding her hands dearly, kissed the side of her head and giving her the encouragement she needed. "You can do this."

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

Danny grumbled perhaps for the tenth time in the early morning in his office. It was Danny's turn to work on Steve's paperwork.

Chin chuckled from the edge of the door. "Have fun, brah."

"Fun, I'm definitely having fun." Danny glanced an annoyed look.

Chin chuckled again which increased Danny's annoyance level. "I swear to God, Chin. I will smack your face if you laugh again."

Chin shrugged as he took a sip of his morning coffee. "You were laughing at me last week if I were not mistaken. Payback is a bitch, brah."

"Remind me again, why are doing this?"

"Because our boss said so." Kono walked over and stood beside Chin, leaning on him.

"Boss, my ass! He's going to get from me for this one."

"It can't be that bad, right?" Kono asked, really concerned.

"Wait for your turn sweetheart." Lou walked in and handed over a cup of coffee to Danny. "I feel you, man."

"How can you feel me?" Danny questioned, puzzled. "You didn't even get your turn yet."

"That's the point." Lou looked at Danny. "I'm already feeling the heat."

"Hey, anyone heard from McGarrett this morning?" Chin changed the subject of discussion. "He's not in the office.'

"Of course, he will not be in his office. He got office elf doing his paperwork."

"Danny, do you even hear what you're talking?" Kono raised her eyebrows.

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head with a tiny smile spread across his lips. "I need a break." As he finished his sentence, his phone rang. "There goes my break."

"Detective Williams?"

"The one and only. Who is this?" Danny questioned.

"My name Christine. I'm calling from Queens Hospital on behalf of Commander Steve McGarrett."

Danny was alarmed. "Is he okay?"

"He's is more than okay, Detective. In fact, he is preoccupied with his bundle of joy so much that he couldn't call you personally."

Danny smiled widely, as widely as he could which drew attention from the others.

"If you and the rest of the team could get down to the hospital, Commander would like you all to meet his son."

"We will be there as soon as possible. Thank you." Danny snapped his phone and looked at the rest.

Lou was the first one to speak. "That's one crazy smile, Danny. Want to share with us?"

Danny stood up, still smiling widely. "Who is ready to meet the baby version of super seal?"

* * *

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't just bring himself to believe it. Sitting on the bed, beside Catherine, he was holding his son.

The boy was obviously fast asleep, feeling safe in his father's arms.

"How is it that I went through seven hours of labor and you look worse than I do?" Catherine asked tiredness was clearly evident in her voice.

"This is unbelievable," Steve mumbled, scared if the sound would wake up his son up.

Catherine chuckled a little. "Warzone, guns, ammo, and grenades don't scare you, but 7.5 pounds of your flesh and blood scares the shit out of you?"

Steve looked over and nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, language!"

"Seriously?" Catherine murmured.

Steve turned to the side again and kissed Catherine lightly on her lips. "Thank you. He's perfect. This whole thing is just perfect."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

Few moment of silence filled in with both gazing their son. A thought triggered Catherine though.

"So, how long do I need to wait for the name?"

Steve looked at Catherine. "Haven't I told you?"

"Steve." Catherine hissed.

"Okay, okay." He smiled. He looked at his son back. "I know why you let me choose the name. You thought that I would want to name him after my father, don't you?" Steve looked back at Catherine.

She nodded. "You have always been proud of your father."

It was Steve's turn to nod. "I do want him to be named after my father but at the same time, I want him to have a name of his own. I don't want him to be burdened by the legacy that the names carry. I want him to create his own legacy."

Catherine listened patiently as her eyes moist. She didn't believe that it was possible to love him even more, but it was. She smiled. "I sure you have picked a perfect name then."

"It's Zane. Zane is the Hebrew version of John, meaning 'gift of God'. I thought it would be perfect since he is a gift for us."

"Zane." Catherine narrowed her eyebrows. "I like it. Zane McGarrett."

"It's actually going to be Zane Ethan McGarrett."

"Ethan?" Catherine whispered, raised her eyebrows, hoping Steve would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Ethan means strong, constancy, and safe." Steve shrugged. "I figured it would fit."

"It fit just perfect. Welcome to our life Zane Ethan McGarrett." Catherine softly kissed her asleep son in Steve's arm.

Steve looked at Catherine. "Have I told you how much do I love you?"

"That is something I already know by heart but it is always amazing to hear it from you,"

Steve gave a quick peck to her lips. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, Sailor."

* * *

Danny and other were practically racing their way to the receptionist. "Catherine Rollins, please?"

The nurse looked ahead and smiled. "Detective Williams, I assume?"

"Your assumptions is very correct. If you could lead us with the way, we are very much eager the junior commander."

Nurse Christine smiled wider. "Third floor, the last room on your left."

Getting the information on their destination, Danny, and the others chased over the elevator, stepped out on the third floor and hurried over again only to be stopped by the beautiful scene at the edge of the door.

The scene was too beautiful to be interrupted so without any words, they stayed outside for few moments, enjoying themselves with the scene.

Steve was on the bed, holding his son close to his chest. With tiredness clearly evident all over her, Catherine was leaning against Steve, resting her head on Steve's shoulders.

Exchanging a smile with the others, Danny leaned forward and knocked softly on the door. "Mind if we come in?"

Steve looked up and smiled to his team members. A smile that will forever be embedded in Danny's mind. A smile of a proud Dad.

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **One week later**

Danny Williams parked his Camaro beside Steve's truck and got out. He leaned back into the back seat and took out few things he has brought.

He walked towards Steve's house, smiling. It has been one week since Steve was officially a father.

The Governor upon hearing the news had granted McGarrett three weeks of paternity leave and to Danny's wild surprise; Steve had accepted it with an open heart.

And adding on to the surprise, Steve has not called even once to check on the cases they were working on. Of course, he had called and updated about Zane but never questioned about the work.

And Danny wondered what else change little Zany was going to bring in Steve?

Juggling with the things he had brought, Danny softly knocked the door and he was greeted with Steve's stunned face.

"Are you sure you are Danny Williams because you just knocked on my door?"

Danny smiled. "Shut up."

Steve returned the smile and stepped back to allow Danny in.

"What's all these?" Steve asked, looking at the items Danny had brought.

"Beer for you, flowers for Catherine and Grace's stuff toys for little Zany." Danny walked in and carefully placed all the things on Steve's dining table.

"Little Zany?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

Danny chuckled. "Not my words. That's what Grace calls him."

"How is Grace?" Steve questioned.

"She is going crazy. Although she is enjoying her vacation in Las Angeles, she can't wait to come back and kiss all over little Zany's face. That's exactly she said. She made me swear that I will personally send her stuff toys for Zane."

"Well, tell her, that even little Zany can't wait to her cousin." Steve smiled. "And thanks for toys."

"It's quiet." Danny looked around.

"Zane and Catherine is down for a nap."

"Good, time for a beer then." Danny took out two bottles of beer and walked to the lanai in which Steve followed.

Both sat on the wooden chairs near the beach. Enjoying the view, taking a sip of his beer, Danny asked, "How is it, being a father?"

Taking a sip of his beer, Steve smiled, "It's crazy."

Instantly, Danny chuckled.

"But, it is good kind of crazy," Steve added.

Danny looked at Steve, showing his concerned face. "But something tells me that's not all that you're feeling."

Steve kept his eyes on the waves, ignoring Danny's statement.

"You know," Danny spoke after a while. "I freaked out with all possible things when I first held Grace in my arms, so my friend you can talk to me."

Steve took a sharp breath. "This whole thing seemed like too good to be true."

Dany turned slightly to Steve. "What do you mean?"

Steve sighed, rubbed his face with one of his hand and looked at Danny. "Zane, Catherine. Finally, I have a family, happiness, but I'm scared all these will be ripped away from me."

Danny listened patiently to Steve. He needed Steve to release the pent up feelings.

"I grew up with both mother and father who pushed me away to protect me, because of that I missed growing up with a sibling. Like you always say, I'm not good with people to people communication, relationship. I'm too scared to show love to anybody. I scared they will walk away. Zane is the best thing happened in my life and believe it or not, he is only one week old and I can't think about taking a breath without him."

"Steve, I know what you went through during childhood was horrible, and it's still haunting you but don't let it get you, man. You have the most beautiful family; don't lose it for your fear."

Steve shook his head. "I understand, but I can't help it, Danny. You know the other night, I woke up and I freaked out when Catherine was not beside me. I practically run my way to Zane's room and saw her feeding him and that's when I even remembered to breathe."

Danny nodded, he knew what Steve was going through, and he was thankful for the fact Steve was opening up to him.

"Steve, listen to me." Danny's touched Steve's arm to which Steve responded and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Zane is your son and he's not going anywhere and so does Catherine. Honestly, I had my doubt as well, when she first came, but this is a whole new Catherine I'm seeing. I don't know if it's the motherhood or anything else, but something tells me that she is not leaving."

"It is not about her, Danny," Steve said. "I know she is not leaving. It's just me …"

"I know what it is," Danny interjected. "All your life you have earned for happiness and now, you have it right in front of you and you're forsaking it for your stupid fear."

Steve smiled faintly. "I know man, it sounds crazy coming out of me."

"No, it is not crazy, it's completely normal for first-time parents, but all I'm saying is, don't let to influence you. It is just a fear, it is not real. Catherine and Zane here beside you are what real."

Steve nodded as he took another sip of beer. "Thanks, Danno."

"Hey, there you guys are."

Both Steve and Danny turned towards the voice and found Catherine standing at the lanai door with Zane in her arms.

"Guess who is awake and searching for his daddy."

"Like I said, this is what is real." Danny gestured his eyes to Catherine.

Steve smiled back and walked his way to Catherine, carefully took Zane into his arms. Danny stood up from his chair and smiled when he saw how Steve's masculine figure turned into soft marshmallow the moment he took Zane into his arms.

Danny never knew this side of Steve and he was glad to witness it and he prayed to God, nothing will ever take that part away from Steve.

"Danny, you want to stay for dinner?" Catherine's words brought Danny out of his own wild thought.

"If you guys don't mind, of course, because Zane has past due time with his Uncle Danno." Danny walked in to join Steve's family.

* * *

Later at night, after Zane was fed and changed into his night clothes, Steve carefully placed the sleeping boy in his nursery.

Turning on the baby monitor in full volume, Steve walked back and stood at the edge of the door.

"It's addictive, isn't it?" Catherine asked as she stood beside Steve.

"What?" Steve wrapped on of his arms around her waist.

"Watching him asleep."

"It's officially my favourite new hobby," Steve whispered, smiling at Catherine.

Catherine smiled and they both stood, watching Zane without any words.

A few moments later, Catherine whispered, "You know you can talk about anything right?"

"It is so obvious?" Steve shrugged.

"Only to the people who love you. I'm sure that's what you and Danny were talking about."

Steve leaned on the door and wrapped both his arms around her waist, to which she automatically wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't talk to you sooner."

"It's okay. You know, I'm always here to listen."

Steve nodded. "I know. It's just that I didn't want you to burden to my unnecessary fear."

"Nothing about you is unnecessary for me. I care."

Steve nodded again, knowing she meant all the words she had said. "I'm happy Catherine, I can't even describe in words about how happy I am but sometimes, it all seemed like too good to be true. It's seemed like a beautiful dream that will be taken away from me. After all that I have been through in my life, I'm too afraid to be happy."

She cupped his face. "Listen to me, Zane and me, we are not a dream. Nobody is taking it away from you and we are not leaving as well. We are yours and only yours."

Catherine leaned in and kissed him, passionately. She pulled apart, "Me, kissing you, being in your arms and Zane right over there, across the room is what real."

Steve closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Catherine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve thought for one second, looked to the side, and glanced at sleeping Zane once before he turned back to Catherine. He kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "Marry me."

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Zane 6 weeks old**

It was a long day for Steve. Finally, able to wrap up the case, Steve was more than glad to be home before Zane's bedtime.

Steve stepped into the house and was greeted by Zane's musical mobile in his crib. Slightly disappointed by the fact his son might be asleep earlier, Steve still walked to his room to check on Zane.

Steve automatically smiled when he saw Catherine on the recliner, holding the widely awake Zane.

Knowing who was coming by the footsteps, Catherine turned towards the door and tilted Zane's head so that he could see his daddy. "Is that daddy, honey?"

The little boy started cooing, giving high pitched sounds upon seeing his father.

Catherine stood up and Steve walked in. She gently shifted the wide awake Zane into Steve's waiting arms.

"You guys behave while I fix something for us to eat."

Steve nodded, gave Catherine a quick kiss before he sat down on the recliner. "Hey, buddy."

"Oh, and just to let you know, it's not gas. Your son has officially started to smile." Catherine said before she walked out the room.

Steve looked from Catherine back to Zane. "Did you, Zane? You smiled, buddy?"

Hearing his father's voice, Zane's eyes brighten and widen as he moved his mouth upwards.

"Wow, that's one adorable gummy grin, Zane." Steve cooed, smiling back at his little boy.

"Did you miss me?" Steve lowered his face and touched Zane's nose with his before kissing his forehead. "Well, I missed you a lot, like really a lot."

Zane gurgled, causing to Steve to grin even wider.

Catherine stood slightly at the back, glanced a look into the room. She smiled, one of her favorite routines was to watch Steve bonding with Zane without Steve's knowledge.

Catherine was beyond amazed with the tremendous change she saw in Steve, a change that Catherine had never imagined, a change that Zane had brought out of him. The changes in Steve ever since he had stepped up to take up the father's role, has made her fall in love with him yet again.

Feeling fulfilled, Catherine walked down to the kitchen leaving the father and son alone.

Almost half an hour later, while Catherine was immersed in cooking, she was slightly jolted when Steve wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind.

"Zane's asleep?" Catherine asked when she felt his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled as he started kissing her neck.

It was pretty hard to resist the urge but Catherine was in the middle of cooking family dinner.

"Steve." She hissed softly in a warning tone. "You're distracting me."

Holding her strongly and continued to kiss her neck gently, Steve mumbled. "Good, that's exactly my plan."

 **Zane 15 weeks old**

"Cath, get up here!"

Catherine upon hearing Steve's alarmed voice calling her, she dropped the dishes she was washing and raced upstairs.

Catherine raced into the room and stopped death when she saw both Zane and Steve on the bed.

Inhaling sharply, she whispered, "What?"

Steve rolled to his side and gestured his eyes to Zane. "Watch."

"You want to show what you just did to Mommy, Zane?" Steve looked down at the boy.

Zane cooed, getting the encouragement from his father and with little effort, he rolled from his back to his front.

Catherine smiled as a proud mother, as she walked over to the bed. "Looks like we can't leave him alone anymore." She sat on the bed, picked him up and kissed his little face. "Good job, Zane."

"That's officially Zane's first roll over."

Catherine looked down, realized Steve was holding his phone and the light of the camera was on. "You recorded it?"

Steve shrugged. "Of course."

Steve pushed himself up, sat beside Catherine, turned the front camera on and captured all three of them in a picture to preserve the memory.

 **Zane 20 weeks old**

"Come on, baby boy." Danny picked up Zane and walked towards the mirror. Turning him towards the mirror, Danny let Zane look at his own reflection.

"What you think, Zany? You approve Uncle Danno's choice of outfit for you?"

Watching his reflection, Zane started smiling, making sound and kicking his legs in the air.

"Glad you approve." Danny rocked the boy in his arms. "First mission accomplished, now, the next one. Let's go and check on your father."

Holding Zane on his hip, Danny knocked the other room in the hotel suite.

"Come in."

Danny walked in and his eyes meet Steve's reflection in the mirror in front of him.

"Wow, you look dashing, buddy," Danny remarked, looking at Steve in the tuxedo.

Steve, busy adjusting his bowtie, raised his eyebrows, turned around to Danny, grinning when he saw Zane's outfit.

"What is it?" Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Zane was also dressed in tuxedo slightly matching to Steve's.

"You like it?" Danny looked down at Zane, admiring his choice before he looked back at Steve. "Zany approve, though."

"So, is this the secret outfit you were talking about?" Steve asked, taking Zane from Danny.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "It's your wedding. I figured it would awesome if I could get your son in a tuxedo. I have to tell you, it wasn't easy getting him in that."

Steve chuckled as he kissed his son. "What can I say, Zane prefer cargo pants."

"Oh…God, help me." Danny rolled his eyes.

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Chin's face peeking in. "We are ready when you are, Steve."

"Give me five."

"Alright, make sure you get down after five minutes." With that, Chin vanished.

Danny turned back to Steve and couldn't help but to smile. "You're anxious, aren't you?"

Steve groaned. "Yes, I am. It's not a crime to be anxious on your wedding day."

Danny smirked. "It's funny that coming from you and plus, for a kiss-ass Navy Seal, saying I do should be a piece of cake."

"Danno, you're not helping ... at all"

Danny smirked; he was clearly enjoying the situation. "Just to let you know, you are the one who proposed."

Steve rolled his eyes to Danny and looked down at Zane. "Want to wish Daddy good luck?"

Zane raised one of his hands up and gripped Steve's nose. Steve kissed Zane's tiny hand and handed him over to Danny. "Make sure you change his clothes if he is uncomfortable, okay?"

Danny took Zane and rested him on his hips. "Don't worry, we will be fine. You go and get your girl."

Steve kissed Zane one more time before he walked out the room.

"You ready, Zane McGarrett?" Danny asked the little boy. "Let's go and make sure your father is properly handed over to your mother'."

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **For those who liked the story, glad that you're enjoying the story. For all those who took time to review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

Steve's heart was thudding against his chest and honestly, he had never felt so terrified even when he was sent on a mission. Steve never knew that as simple as marriage would make him go weak in his knees.

Almost to the front door of his room, Steve smiled when he saw Mary was flipping through the magazine, waiting for him. Wearing a knee length peach gown and her wavy hair loosely curled, Mary was beautiful. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had seen his baby sister dressed up and beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Mary."

Mary looked up, smiled before she tossed the magazine to the side.

"Thank you. You might want to keep the line spared for your future wife" She stood up. "You look dashing yourself, big brother. Do you have any idea how many young women's hearts you're going to break by walking down the aisle today?"

"I was only thinking about the heart I have won." Steve shook his head, smiling faintly. "Let's go."

Mary chuckled before she walked to the side and linked her arm in his. "Wow, someone is definitely can't wait to get married."

It was beautiful day and the sun was shining down on brightly. From the Maui Beach Hotel, together with Mary, Steve walked to the park beside where the wedding was about to take place. As Steve walked, he could see many guests were already in their seats.

Thanks for their wedding planner, Grace Williams, the park was decorated simply just how Catherine would love it.

Along the white seat for the guest, wooden columns sat around the corner, wrapped in white clothes and decorated with roses and tulips.

With soft music humming in the background, Steve and Mary stepped around the column and made their way to the altar at the front.

Mary gave her brother a kiss on his cheek before she took Zane from Danny and went to sit on the front.

A few minutes later, Steve couldn't hide his smile, perhaps was looking like a smiling idiot when he saw Catherine walking down the aisle.

Wearing a figure fitting, strapless, trumpet white gown, Catherine was fabulously beautiful, more than Steve could ever imagine.

Steve wasn't quite sure when his eyes started to well up. They were faint tears that maybe he would be able hide from the guests, but not from Catherine.

Steve took Catherine's hand into his, and they both turned towards the altar.

"Dear beloveds and honored guests, we are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to unite them in the bonds of matrimony."

The ceremony began with making each moment beautiful. Standing to the side as Steve's best man, Danny couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't be any happier for his best friend.

They said their vows to each other. Both Steve and Catherine kept the vows short and simple, as both didn't prefer the display of affection, but they knew deep in the bottom of their hearts, they meant more than the words they have said to each other.

"Steve McGarrett, do you take Catherine Rollins to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Without any uncertainty in his voice, Steve answered. "I do."

"Catherine Rollins, do you take Steve McGarrett to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. McGarrett, you may kiss your bride."

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other before he pulled her in and kissed her. Steve had never been so happy in his entire life.

Holding Catherine's hand, Steve walked down the small steps as the small gathering of family and friends applauded. Both walked down the aisle and Catherine took Zane from Mary and kissed her small boy before she looked at Steve. Kissing Zane's forehead, Steve turned to his wife. "You look spectacularly lovely, Mrs. McGarrett"

* * *

A few hours later, the newlywed couples walked into the wedding reception. A huge number of guests turned up and with tons of gifts and best wishes plus with loads of dance, Steve was finally left alone with Catherine.

Feeling secured by the fact, Danny and Grace was watching over Zane for the night, Steve and Catherine stepped into their honeymoon suite.

After a long time, finally being alone with Steve, Catherine was in his arms by the time the door was closed.

None of them knew who started kissing first and before they knew it, both were falling onto the bed.

"Steve …" Catherine called, trying to gain his attention, between the kisses.

"Steve," Catherine called again, holding him over her, looking into his eyes.

"What?" Steve whispered against her lips, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Let's make sure we are on the same page here, we don't want to create another Zane, at least not anytime soon, okay?"

Steve smirked. "Of course, but it doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Steve winked before he leaned back, capturing Catherine's lips again.

Catherine pulled Steve closer to her, deepening the kiss, there was nothing else she wanted to think at that moment.

* * *

Catherine stretched herself before she yawned and blinked a few times. As she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, the events of the previous night curved a big smile on her face.

She turned to the other side almost instantly was disappointed to find the empty bed. She found a letter and a small hand mirror preventing it from flying away.

Catherine sat up leaning against her pillow before she bent to the side and took the letter.

 _Good morning, Mrs. McGarrett._

The name made Catherine to even smile even wider.

 _Danny called, Zane is asking for us. I didn't want to wake you up, guess I worn you out last night. So I'm swinging by Danny's to pick up Zane, then your favorite breakfast before I come back. So, take your time, and get ready._

The next line caught Catherine's extra attention.

 _By the way, have you looked yourself in the mirror?_

"Mirror?" Catherine looked away from the letter when she remembered the hand mirror. She took it and looked at her reflection.

"Looks the same," Catherine mumbled, looking at the face, then her eyes caught something shining around her neck.

Catherine touched the chain. There was a gold chain around her neck with gold plated double twining hearts with a transparent crystal inlaid pendant.

Somehow tears were threatening the corner of her eyes as Catherine continued to read the letter.

 _So, do you like it? Well, you must have thought that it's a stupid question, right?_

Laughing quietly to herself, Catherine nodded.

 _I just want you to know that I meant more than what I have said to you in our wedding. Sometimes, words just fail whenever I wanted to describe how much you truly means to me._

Catherine could feel her heart melting reading those words.

 _Just the twining hearts in the pendant, I guess that our hearts are too, twined with each other._

 _I just want you to know that you, Catherine Rollins, you will always be the only one, the queen of my heart._

 _I love you so much, Catherine._

 _Forever yours and only yours,_

 _Steve McGarrett._

Kissing the pendant, Catherine mumbled, "And you, Steve, will always be the king of my heart."

* * *

 **: ) Like I said, all feedback are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
